This invention relates to new and useful improvements in insulating pillows for insulating the wall line area or junction between a vertical wall and the sloping roof. Adjacent roof rafters and ceiling joists, where they rest upon the upper plate of a vertical wall, forms a wedge-shaped recess beyond which is usually provided a soffit area.
It is normal to insulate an attic area by the use of blown or loose fill insulation supported by the ceiling panels attached to the underside of the ceiling joists and in order to get the necessary R value, a considerable thickness of such insulation is required.
While this is no problem over the major area of the attic floor, nevertheless as the wedge-shaped recesses are reached, the thickness of the insulation necessarily decreases thereby causing a situation where the R value also decreases from the desired amount.
When using loose fill insulation, it is also necessary firstly to prevent same from being blown or displaced into the soffit area and perhaps blocking the air intake thereof and also to provide an air passageway from the soffit area to the free air area above the insulation within the attic area.